


【芝诺光】狩猎的三个步骤

by Satira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satira/pseuds/Satira
Summary: 肉夹剧情，微博上的芝诺光弄成合集搬运到AO3，大致就是精灵芝上阿光→芝诺斯拿回身体装无影上阿光→孕后期pwp内容包含：树林野战（第一章）睡梦KJ/强制/捆绑/本人不知情的孕发情play/流血描写（第二章）孕后期，涉及产乳/排斥反应play（第三章）私设，OOC慎入
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 56





	1. 狩猎的第一个步骤：标记

**Author's Note:**

> 开车私设：  
> 精灵能够使伴侣不分性别怀孕，男性受孕者数量极为稀少，受孕后自动形成子宫。孕期动情便极易进入发情状态，敏感度UP，并且胎儿渴求精液来获得营养成长，但孕后期如果受到他人精液会出现轻微排斥反应。一直没有受到营养补给的胎儿会休眠缓慢成长，受孕者会偶尔表现出极度嗜睡。  
> 孕期最长12个月，浇灌得当能减半孕程。

芝诺斯在暗中观察光之战士。

虽然说是暗中观察，但是几乎化为实质的视线实在是很难让光之战士不注意到。起先光之战士以为只是又是哪个听说过自己故事的小迷弟多看了自己几眼，但是随着“偶遇”的次数越来越多，光之战士不得不开始正视这个问题。

尽管以前也有很多民众会对自己投来憧憬、敬佩亦或者是好奇的目光，偶尔也会有热心的大妈大爷在买材料做衣服的时候偷偷打个一折，但是这次实在是有点受不住了。一开始还会隔着点距离“观赏”光之战士，但是随着时间的推移，这个距离一天天在缩小，直到今天...

光之战士转头看向几乎贴在自己背后的高挑精灵，一张俊脸透露着一种说不出口的复杂与纠结，毕竟光·老好人·战是不懂得拒绝别人或者对民众说出过分的话的，就算自己被误会的最深的时候，他也从未为自己辩解过什么。更何况这个人好像并没有恶意。

“那个...你有什么需要帮助的吗？”光之战士在经过几秒子弹时间的思考后，犹豫着问出了一个似乎最不会出错的问题。

重生在精灵身体里的芝诺斯看着光之战士望向自己的双眼，并没有马上回答。没有探究和警惕，也没有斗志和战意，光之战士明亮的眼中只有丝丝疑惑和温暖的关切。芝诺斯感觉身体有一种说不清的欲望不断地爬升，他理应是不喜欢这样的眼神的。他想看到的光之战士的眼神应该更加充满战意，富有斗志。他期待的光之战士会浑身浴血，虽然精疲力尽而坚持向自己挥动战斧——而事实上他已经得到了过了满足。

但是现在在他身体里爬升的欲望却不是纯粹的战意，芝诺斯能感觉到。虽然同样鲜红并且带有想要将眼前人的一切掠夺，让他跪伏在自己刀下的欲望，但是却又不止于此。

他想要光之战士彻底的臣服，从精神到肉体。

光之战士看着眼前沉默许久的精灵缓缓勾起了一个微笑，脑海中不由得浮现了一个人高傲而狂妄的身影，不由得胸口有些闷痛。但那个人已经死了，被自己杀死了，光暗自摇了摇头，只当是一瞬间产生的错觉。  
捕捉到了光之战士对自己一瞬间的出神，重生的大皇子殿下已经有了自己的打算，这次他打算慢慢享受狩猎的乐趣。

几个月后：  
“...喝啊！”随着妖异庞大身躯倒地的轰隆声，光之战士用手背抹了把额头上的汗，把斧头收回了背后。随即他看向另一边似乎漫不经心的的挥动手中的长刀，散步一样砍杀着野兽的精灵，强行压下了心中不可抑制冒出的熟悉感。

他和精灵结伴冒险是从几个月前开始的，自称加尔的精灵说想要和自己一同冒险。光之战士当然第一时间就拒绝了，过去战斗的经历让他更加习惯一个人。加尔听闻后也并没有再继续做出要求，似乎尊重了光之战士的决定后就离开了。

但就在一周后，在光之战士在某一次保卫旅行商队免受兽潮攻击，结果同时遭遇妖异的大规模袭击时，加尔不知道从哪里出来加入了战场，强于常人的战斗力让加尔和光之战士顺利地解决了问题，让旅行商队没有一人失去生命。

光之战士只当是旅行中相遇的巧合，向对方道谢以后便继续踏上了旅途。但是他没想到后面还有无数次的“巧遇”，并且每次确实都是加尔的参战让光之战士得以从较为窘迫的战况下松一口气。

不知不觉间光之战士也就习惯了加尔的存在，并且渐渐的和对方熟络起来，像是成为了绝佳的战斗搭档，加尔对光之战士的招数似乎十分熟悉，总能给出最优的配合。他们在战斗上的合作十分合拍，连他自己都没有发觉，他被加尔身上的熟悉感所吸引着想要靠近，光之战士已经习惯将后背交给这位中途加入的伙伴，以至于每次他背对着精灵斩杀着怪物时，披着加尔皮的芝诺斯看向光之战士的眼神里总是充满了一种想要将他拆吃入腹的欲望。但当光之战士回过身来，这欲望就早已退的一干二净。

芝诺斯尽心尽力的扮演着“英雄的伙伴加尔”，和光之战士在这几个月间无数次的帮助弱小的蝼蚁解决各种乱七八糟的事情，虽然好几次他都差点失去耐心，但是狩猎光之战士的欲望还是终究占了大头，让他更多时候以带着一丝玩味的沉默近距离地观察着光之战士的喜怒哀乐。他甚至还装作听闻英雄的事迹和光之战士提起了芝诺斯，出乎他意料的是光之战士听到后并没有回答什么，而是选择了转移话题。芝诺斯突然想起自己死亡的时候光之战士带着惊讶和难以置信的眼神。

“或许事情会比我想象中发展的要顺利，我的挚友”芝诺斯决定停止对猎物的逗弄，手中长刀银白的刀身隐隐散发着红光。他有些忍耐不住了。

“加尔，记得留一只当晚饭！”光之战士远远地向精灵呼喊，这几个月来他渐渐习惯了对方的沉默寡言和异常霸道的攻击方式，每次强劲的招式都像是要把对手一点不剩地吞噬，光之战士知道这并不是武士的刀法，但他并没有刻意的询问，只是偶尔会对自己这个不知轻重的伙伴加以提醒，而不加以提醒的结果就是两人有几次在野外不得不以野菜一类为食，虽然光之战士对自己满级的厨艺很有自信，但是高强度的战斗还是需要一定的肉类来补充体力，不然难免在战斗过程中还得忍受胃里空空的饥饿。

听到光之战士的呼喊，芝诺斯看向光之战士，红色剑气自锋利的刀身斩出，挥向旁边的树干，三人合抱的大树就这么惨遭腰斩，强壮的枝干倒下正好压住了咆哮着冲向芝诺斯的野兽。芝诺斯挥了挥刀像在甩干上面并不存在的血迹，他和光之战士隔着一段不算近的距离，但他知道光之战士正看着自己，而他享受这种目光。

光之战士的眼神有些发愣，英雄的视力一向很好，他并没有错过加尔的最后一招。红色的剑气并不罕见，但是妖刀一闪却是他用身体体验过的。

俊美的精灵单手握着长刀，银白的月光披在他的身上仿佛化作了熟悉的战甲，芝诺斯迎着着光之战士的目光，没有加以克制的气势从精灵优雅而修长的身躯上迸发。他一步一步拉进了双方的距离，最后在他面前站定。

光之战士早在对方走过来的时候就已经不自觉地伸手握紧了战斧，心底里不愿意触及的回忆像是有水滴不断地滴在水面上，牵扯出一圈圈的涟漪，回忆的涟漪不断扩散，最后倒影出了某个拥有金色长发的身影。

“芝诺斯。”光之战士绷紧了全身，喉咙突然有些干涩。

“好久不见，我的挚友”

光之战士被反手压在粗壮的树干上，正值盛夏的天气让他用轻薄的麻布代替了厚重的铠甲，而此时他双唇被吻得发红，上半身的衣服已经凌乱的敞开，丰满的胸肌在空气中裸露，粉嫩的乳头时不时蹭过粗糙的树皮，逐渐变得红肿充血、越发的挺立。修长笔直的双腿也被芝诺斯用膝盖强行分开，精瘦的腰身和挺翘的屁股形成了诱人的曲线，而可怜的裤子早已连同被撕碎的草布内裤一起随手扔到了另一棵树上。

而这一切的罪魁祸首芝诺斯正压在光之战士身后，用一只手紧紧制着光之战士，另一只手则揉搓着光之战士早已勃起的阴茎，虽然这个身体操练的不如芝诺斯原来的身体多，但握刀的手上难免会有些茧，属于精灵的修长的手指熟练地拨弄着光之战士的囊袋和柱身，时不时用指尖搔过龟头的凹陷处，酥麻的电流从下腹流向全身，快感席卷了身体的每一个角落，光之战士绷紧了身体，连脚趾都在鞋中蜷缩起来。他不得不咬紧牙齿才能咽下喉中的呻吟。

芝诺斯将下巴搁在光之战士的肩上，看着光因为身体的刺激而仰起头，汗液和津液随着脖子诱人的曲线缓缓流下，芝诺斯像野兽一样舔弄、啃咬着光的脖子，力道不算重但也不轻，在光的脖子和肩膀上留下了一个个印记。  
光之战士的脸颊早已烧满了红晕，眼睛湿漉漉地，眼角也像是带了一抹魅色，他努力用余光看向芝诺斯，而这一幕在芝诺斯眼里无疑是一种邀请。

“我的挚友，我还以为你会反抗的更加激烈一些”芝诺斯轻轻甜咬着光的耳垂，用低沉的嗓音戏弄着沉沦在爱欲里的光之战士。他大方的放开了紧固着光之战士的手，转而将手从衣服的下摆探进去，像是爱抚一样一路抚过光之战士紧致的腹肌，最后停留在了饱满的乳房。充血的乳头被芝诺斯不断地按压揉搓，来自胸部和小腹的瘙痒让光之战士仰起头，津液从他微张的嘴角流出，又被芝诺斯全数舔去。光之战士呼吸都仿佛困难了起来。

“还是说，其实你一直都在渴望这样的战斗”

“唔....嗯......”甜腻的呻吟最终还是冲破了自制的枷锁，光听到芝诺斯的话脸更加红了，像是埋藏最深的骚养被人捉住戳弄。快感冲击着光的身体，让他的眼角不自觉地分泌出几滴泪水。

光之战士习惯于直面一切，即使是自己的欲望。被解除禁锢的双手没有伸向一旁插在土里的大斧，或是从上衣内侧的口袋里掏出忍者的飞镖来反击，光之战士反手顺着精灵精瘦的腰身摸进了芝诺斯的裆部，那里早已硬的发烫，在裤子上顶出了一个小包。

“嗯....光...”昂扬的欲望被光之战士稍带冰凉的手掌握紧，芝诺斯眯起了眼，看向光的眼神变得愈发深邃。他好心的把光之战士翻了个身，让他背靠在树干上以更方便的进行手上的活动。光之战士撞上芝诺斯带着玩味的眼神，狠了狠心继续伸手抚上芝诺斯下腹的巨物，精灵的身体拥有相较于人族的天然优势，光之战士偷偷向下瞟了几眼，感受着手中还在不断变化的尺寸，突然觉得腿有点软。

芝诺斯将阴茎与光蹭在一起，两根硬的发烫的器物靠在一起被一同撸动，芝诺斯用右手覆着光的手背，引导着光之战士稍稍握紧双方的性器，龟头之间的摩擦带来了绝妙的快感。  
“嗯啊...芝诺斯...轻...轻一点”芝诺斯反而加快了撸动的速度，伴随着光断断续续的喘息，没一会手上就已经沾上了属于光的液体。

“艾欧泽亚的英雄都像挚友这么.....纯情的吗”精灵芝诺斯低沉的嗓音带着轻佻的调笑，沾着精液的手指顺着股缝探入了光的穴内。湿润温热的肠道紧紧的吸着芝诺斯的手指，两根修长的手指在深处不断搅动着，直到不知道按到了哪一处，快感的电流冲击着光之战士，他仰起脖颈发出一声又一声甜腻的呻吟。

“啊！...那里...不要...嗯...啊...！”身体里的瘙痒让光之战士不自觉的夹紧臀部，已经射过一次的阴茎又高高的翘了起来。在他知道自己对芝诺斯抱有情欲以后也不止一次的幻想过一场刺激的性爱。作为英雄这一切他都藏的很好，就连拂晓血盟的伙伴都不曾得知他对芝诺斯的任何一丝感情，更何况芝诺斯本人。

光之战士在快感的冲击下眼神变得越发迷离，后穴深处的瘙痒让他变得空虚难耐，只想快点被眼前的罪魁祸首狠狠贯穿。他开始有些分不清这一切是梦还是现实。就算说出去也不会有人信帝国已经死去的变态战斗狂芝诺斯现在正用重生的精灵身体和打败他的艾欧泽亚大英雄光之战士在小树林里进行一场爱欲的战斗。精灵的样貌渐渐和芝诺斯重叠起来，光之战士舔了舔自己发烫的双唇，对眼前人勾出了一个致命诱人的笑容，他靠在树干上用手勾起一条腿，正式发出了这场战斗的邀请：

“嗯....芝诺斯，操我”

眼底的战意和爱欲化作汹涌的烈火像在一瞬间把光之战士吞噬进去，芝诺斯抽出了搅动着的手指，把早已蓄势待发地硕大阴茎全根没入捅进了光之战士的小穴，连穴口的褶皱都被撑平，在插入的过程中仿佛还听见了噗嗤的水声。

“看来是我低估你了，我的挚友”芝诺斯仍然保持着帝国大皇子般矜贵的语调，但其中的狠厉只有光之战士听的出来。他抬起光的双腿，让光环在自己腰上，深色的肉刃一次次全部拔出，又再狠狠地刺进光之战士的身体，光之战士蠕动的肠肉吞吐着着芝诺斯硕大的性器，龟头一次又一次的撞在光的敏感点上，细碎的呻吟从光之战士的唇中漏出，最后又消散在了月色的树林里。

“嗯...啊....再深一点...”光之战士摆动腰肢，迎合着芝诺斯一下又一下的猛烈撞击。

“哈...光之战士...我的挚友...要是现在有别人在场，你的淫荡一定能够载入史册”芝诺斯看着光之战士被操的泛出泪光的双眼，扣紧光的腰胯，狰狞的性器不断地捅进光之战士的最深处，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的响声。

“嗯...太深了...芝诺斯....啊....”光感觉自己仿佛要被贯穿，芝诺斯的利刃把光的腹部顶出了一个圆润的弧度，光无意识地伸手摸了摸小腹，结果更加激起了芝诺斯的性欲，他环住光之战士的腰部，将光之战士整个人抱在了身上，让光之战士每一次都以更加深入的角度吃进自己的阴茎。  
“呵，我的挚友，你只属于我”不管是过去，现在，还是未来。

随着芝诺斯最后一次深入的顶弄，硕大的龟头狠狠的顶在光之战士的敏感点上，芝诺斯闷哼一声，滚烫的液体射入光的体内，不断地冲击着小穴内的凸起。

“嗯啊啊啊...！！”眼前仿佛有白光闪过，光之战士所有的空虚仿佛一瞬间都被填满，就连小腹也仿佛被射的微微隆起。精灵族射精量真的很多，幸亏这不是芝诺斯真正的身体。这是光昏过去前最后的想法。

“可惜不是我自己的身体，不然这场战斗还能更愉悦一点”芝诺斯抱着昏睡过去的光，语气里有些遗憾，他凑近吻向光的唇，用舌头撬开光的齿贝肆意掠夺者光口腔里的每一寸津液。昏睡中的光无意识的回应着芝诺斯的吻，舌尖与芝诺斯纠缠在一起。直到光被吻的缺氧发出了呢喃的反对声，芝诺斯才放过他。

“幸好你不会怀孕，我的挚友”一边帮光从背包里掏出备用衣服，一边欣赏着光后穴里流出的白浊，大皇子殿下突然有些恶趣味的想着。

当第二天早晨光之战士从昏睡中醒来的时候，发现自己已经换了身衣服躺在自家舒适的床上，而精灵已经消失不见，只有酸软的全身和后穴里旖旎的痕迹提醒着这一切都不是春梦一场。

光之战士面无表情的打开房门，盘算着要不要再去吟游诗人的幻境里暴打一次神龙的时候，突然发现门缝里塞着一张纸条。

光还没有细看，霸道的字迹就已经暴露了纸条主人的身份。

“我的挚友，加雷马未来的皇太子妃：

等我拿回属于我的东西，到时候再来大战一场。

芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯”


	2. 狩猎的第二个步骤：戏弄

“这边请——”

随着侍者的声音，雕刻着菱形一般精致图案的房门被轻轻推开，虽然是用钢铁一类的材料做成的，但并不显得厚重，反而由于加雷马高超的科学技术使得门的质量比平常的门还要来的轻薄，只要稍微轻一点推开就不会发出一点响声。

光之战士被引进了一间十分奢华的客房——巨大的落地窗正挥洒着夕阳略带橙红的微光，稍远处窗外的景色的美丽程度不亚于阿拉米格的空中花园，几个仆人正修剪着花园的草坪。窗子内侧柔软而宽敞的四柱床占据着房屋的主要面积，丝绸质地的床帐被优雅的系在一旁，落地窗顶部敞开的小窗里时不时透过丝丝凉风，撩动着床帐上的流苏。

“那么，我们就先行告退了。如果您有任何需要，请拉动床头的传唤铃通知我们”在确认将光之战士送达以后，外交官稍微行了个礼，便带上房门离开了。

嗯，没有其他的出口，只有房门能作为唯一的出入路径，就算是从顶部拉拉肥才能挤出去的小窗出去，也要面对花园里24小时的守卫。光之战士往里看了一眼，合上了洗手间的门，走过木制的豪华餐桌，把自己扔在中厅柔软的沙发上。

房间从内部布置到外部景色都舒适的无可挑剔，连吊灯都是用昂贵的魔导水晶制成，精致的程度根本不像是一般的客房。被水晶反射的眯了眯眼，光心想：有钱就是不一样。

当然，如果这一切不是在加雷马帝国首都就更好了。

“不知道瓦利斯到底要干什么”叹了口气，光之战士揉了揉太阳穴。

加雷马帝国对艾欧泽亚一向虎视眈眈，双方的摩擦也不是一天两天的事情。没想到光在一周之前收到了一封来自加雷马皇室的邀请信，说邀请光之战士独自前往赴宴，探寻双方和平建交的可能性。

连小孩子都会用比这更高明的骗人手段。但光之战士把信件交给拂晓众人的同时仍然做出了只身前往的决定。听闻这个消息，阿莉塞从坐着的椅子上“蹭”的站起来的时候差点把面前桌子都掀了，幸好阿尔菲诺眼疾手快的按住了桌子。与里昂热几人也都露出惊讶的表情看着光，像是产生了幻听。

虽然很有可能是个陷阱，但光也实在不愿意放弃任何一个能够和平解决问题的可能性。而且还有一个理由光并没有说出来：在几个月前见到了精灵形态的芝诺斯后，光总觉得自己需要去加雷马一趟。

在短暂而激烈的讨论后，最终大家还是被光用“稍有不对就在进入战斗之前用以太传送回来”的说法说服了，毕竟只有光之战士能做到在几秒内长距离且悄无声息的传送。

加雷马国境内没有光之水晶，光在此之前也从未到达过这个敌国的首都。一路上的舟车劳顿加上近半年来偶尔无端的困倦让光之战士心生睡意。他洗了个澡，草草收拾了自己一下，从衣柜里挑出一件睡袍随便系在身上，便脸朝下扑在了足够两人横躺的大床上，侧脸深深的埋进羽绒的软枕，马上意识也逐渐随着天色模糊了下去。

月色透过玻璃悄悄地淹没了光的床尾。宽松的睡袍从光的右肩滑下，光不怎么老实的睡姿里又让右肩到腰窝的半个后背都犹抱琵琶半遮面般地裸露在了空气里。背上斑驳的伤疤交织着略带蜜色的肌肤，随着光平稳的呼吸，像是海滩边起落的潮水。

“嗯...”额间的碎发被温凉的风柔柔撩起，又轻轻抚过光的脸庞，带起的细碎痒意让光无意识的从喉间发出低沉地梦呓。

芝诺斯刚推开房门，看到的就是这样一幅景致。

自芝诺斯重生在不知名精灵身上，到几周前杀入皇都逼的无影潜逃、拿回自己的身体也不过约短短3个月。一见到占用着自己身体的无影，芝诺斯就瞬间燃起了对“与自己厮杀”这一想法的极大乐趣。但是他还没来得及尽兴，才打了几个来回无影就已经察觉到不是对手，抛弃了芝诺斯的身体遁入狭缝离开，而芝诺斯的灵魂也就自然的回到了与自己契合度更高的原身上。

这让芝诺斯更加想念与光之战士酣畅淋漓的战斗，他回想着两人刀刃相撞在刺啦声中划出的火光；回想着被剑气崩裂的石子划伤光之战士脸颊流出的血液味道；他也想再次体验光之战士冲向自己时那股难得的压迫感带来的愉悦。

他同时也回想着自己不断深入而用力地挺入光之战士，在对方的肩窝上留下咬痕，使得对方仰起脖颈呻吟的另类战斗。

芝诺斯站在门口挑了挑眉，看着熟睡的光之战士，不知不觉间下半身早已起了反应。

大皇子殿下从来不是一个会压制自己欲望的人。

鎏银的战甲被主人随手扔在了柔软的地毯上，芝诺斯倒三角一般裸露而强壮的上身在精瘦的腰部处缠绕着一圈又一圈的绷带，这是他和无影对打时对自己身体毫不留情的挥斩留下的痕迹。

芝诺斯金色的发梢在月光下散发着朦胧的光，他像是捕猎的狮子一般，一步步走向沉睡的猎物。等走到床尾时，光之战士仍然没有察觉到有人在靠近。芝诺斯有些意外，自己的挚友不应该这么缺乏警惕性。

“既然这样，那我可要好好的惩罚你了，我的挚友”芝诺斯扬起嘴角，露出一个玩味的笑容。

芝诺斯轻轻的帮光之战士翻了个身，将他的眼睛被黑色的布条遮住，在后脑紧紧的打了个死结，光的双手也同样被用黑色的布条从手腕处环绕然后死死的绑在了两边的床柱上；深夜的月光将光之战士整个人浸泡在了一片银白，而由于眼部漆黑的遮挡，光对此时自己的姿势仍然毫无知觉。

这无疑让芝诺斯能更加清晰的欣赏到自己的“作品”：光凌乱而稍长的刘海下黑色的布带遮挡住了狭长的双眼，反倒增添了一份色欲；脸颊上印着长时间侧躺留下的红痕，与月光下显得透白的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比。睡衣的系带早已在摩擦中被蹭开，两侧的睡衣被刻意向下拨开，光之战士丰满的双乳和紧致排列的腹肌一览无遗，胸前红嫩的乳珠因空气变凉而缩紧挺立，连乳晕也跟着微微皱起。小腹处的人鱼肌像是鱼尾一般随着呼吸起伏一下一下拍打着海浪，而芝诺斯跪跨在光之战士身上，他低头吻去，从脖颈到小腹，最后停留在与光之战士一同沉睡着的器物处。柔顺的金色发丝从芝诺斯的肩胛处不经意的垂下，点在光之战士的身上，像是细碎而紧凑的亲吻。

芝诺斯褪下遮挡着光身体的最后一点布料，用手稍微拨弄了两下，张口含住了光的性器。

“啊....嗯...~”最隐秘的地方被湿润温暖的口腔包围，睡梦中的光不安的小幅扭动起了身体，但仍未完全清醒。帝国尊贵的皇太子正用舌头包裹、舔弄着光之战士的阴茎头部，手在下方揉搓着玩弄阴囊，在这极致的刺激下光的性器逐渐苏醒，变得硬挺。芝诺斯回忆着光之战士舔弄自己时的动作，用齿贝轻轻的磕碰着顶端的马眼，舌尖时不时挑过龟头下方因为充血而遒起的青筋。

“啊....芝诺斯...不...唔嗯....！”光在梦中无意识的叫着芝诺斯名字，眼角处的黑布仿佛被潮起的泪水湿润。“嗯?”意识到光马上就要高潮，芝诺斯不再舔弄光的性器，一边欣赏着光脸上浮现的潮红，一边用手握紧上下快速地撸动着让光在这紧凑的攻势下败下阵来，尽数射在了自己的胸腹处。  
“唔！”这样做的后果就是光彻底清醒了，但当他睁开眼看见的却是一片黑暗，只能隐约窥见一个高大的身影在自己眼前晃动，应该是加雷马人。感觉到身上的狼狈，恼羞成怒的光下意识就伸手摸向床头靠放着的武士刀，猛烈的动作被系紧的布条阻挡，剧烈的摩擦下，光之战士的手腕上留下了一道道挣扎的红痕。

“可恶...！滚开！”光开始懊恼了自己这几个月来无端的嗜睡导致自己放松了警惕，在发现双手被限制以后没有过多尝试，他立即向后弓起身子缩腿，踢向身上那个猥亵了自己的陌生人。

曾经当过一段时间武僧的光拥有不俗的腿上功夫，震脚带着破空般的劲风攻向芝诺斯的面门，可惜芝诺斯早有准备地将双臂交叉，防下了这狠厉的一击。光之战士不甘示弱，双龙脚与旋风脚也随之跟上，但由于旋风脚没有疾风迅雷威力甚小，大多最终都被芝诺斯挡了回去。  
脚掌与手臂相撞的冲击带出了“砰砰”的响声。芝诺斯注视着光之战士的动作，汗珠自两人的身上滑下，皎洁的月光下像是繁星点缀。芝诺斯腰腹处的伤口被光踢到导致再次破裂，溢出的鲜血染红了洁白的绷带。

但是芝诺斯的眼神却愈发深邃，嘴角勾起狂热弧度，而下身的性器也早已硬的发烫，他伸手扼住光之战士的脚踝，将他修长且肌肉紧实的双腿向两侧屈压下去，制住了光之战士进一步的行动。他俯身向前，极具掠夺性地吻向了光。  
炽热的温度覆在了光之战士略带冰凉的唇上，光紧闭着双唇试图来阻止眼前这个猥亵自己的加雷马人。

“英雄，不想我直接进去就乖乖张嘴”芝诺斯的呼吸越发粗重，他轻轻啃咬着光的双唇，用身下粗长而坚硬的性器一下下地磨蹭着尚未润滑的菊穴来威胁光之战士。冠状的柱头高高向上翘起，粗壮的柱身上青筋绷起，他已经快忍不住了。

“你是！....唔嗯”听见了熟悉的嗓音，光之战士下意识想张口确认眼前这个无耻之徒的身份，却被芝诺斯抓住空隙用猛烈而侵略的吻封住，牙龈像是被敌军攻占城池一般狠狠舔弄，舌尖也紧紧缠绕交缠，津液在两人口中吸吮、交换，又自光的嘴角不可控制的溢出；

[不对，芝诺斯可能还在精灵的身体里。那这个是...！？]光浑浑噩噩的想起，努力用舌头推动着对方，想要将这个不速之客从领地里驱逐出去；但泄过一次的身体不知道什么原因突然变得酥软异常，就算是最轻柔的触碰仿佛也能勾起光的性欲，小腹微微发热，有细小的电流游走在四肢百骸中。如果光没有感觉错，自己的后穴里面甚至自动分泌出了润滑液体，像是在为迎接客人的进入做准备。

光无力的抵抗在芝诺斯看来像是另类的邀请，唇齿之间两人的气息相互交织，仿佛灵魂都进而扭曲缠绕在了一起。

“唔嗯！”像是走投无路的小兽一般，光用力地一咬牙，淡淡的血腥味在两人口中蔓延，芝诺斯被咬的闷哼一声，但却更加兴奋地加深了这个糅杂着鲜血与欲望的吻。

待到终如烈火烧却，重新呼吸到新鲜空气的光浑身发软地躺在床上，只觉得自己也要被这无名之火燃烧殆尽了。

“呵，这就是...光之战士的味道？”察觉到光之战士好像误会了什么，芝诺斯舔了舔唇，接着轻笑了一下，决定当做特殊的情趣将错就错下去。他松开禁锢着光的双手，顺带将光眼前的布带取下。

感觉到遮挡在眼前的黑暗消失，光之战士终于见到了眼前人的模样：银白的月光慵懒的散落在屈膝跪坐的芝诺斯的身上，眉间凸起的第三只眼像是流转着丝丝银色光辉；俊美脸庞两侧的金色长发如瀑般垂下，有的被汗水拧成一缕在胸前调皮的绕了个月牙；雕塑般完美的身材上缠绕着染血的绷带，轻微翘起地嘴角和高昂的脖颈处有血液流下的痕迹，那是唇齿交战之间赢得胜利的证明。

“...你是无影”看见芝诺斯熟悉的面孔，光之战士愣了一秒，又马上联想起拂晓之前传来的情报。

光握了握拳，紧接着问出了第二个问题：“芝诺斯呢？”

“你是说那个精灵？当然是死了，尸体已经埋了”这倒是实话，在芝诺斯之前那个精灵就已经是死亡的状态，才能让芝诺斯的灵魂趁虚而入。考虑到用的还算凑合，芝诺斯拿回自己的身体以后就顺手让人把重新恢复死亡状态的精灵埋了。

“...你！”已经没有多余的力气抬腿，双手移动的空间仍被限制在极小的活动范围，连弯曲下胳膊都十分困难。小腹处一阵阵的电流刺激使得光之战士的性器背叛了主人的意志，慢慢抬起了头；后穴的异常也不容忽视，不明液体的分泌让肠道变得愈发瘙痒，让光之战士直想拿什么东西狠狠贯穿到深处。浑身的敏感度像是被提高了一个等级，就连胸前的两颗乳珠也涨的像是要滴出水来，在略带冰冷的空气里颤抖着。

“看来挚....英雄大人很需要我的帮助”芝诺斯俯身，双臂撑在两侧，轻轻舔咬着光的耳垂，在光的耳边诉说着恶魔般的低语。湿润的暖风吹进光的耳洞，身体的敏感让光之战士的脸庞浮现阵阵红晕，光猛地侧过头，以表达自己的嫌恶。

“呵呵，真令人伤心...难道我不是芝诺斯吗？”芝诺斯恶趣味的用食指弹了弹光之战士胸前的乳珠，听见身下的人传来轻微的抽气声；他把光的脸强硬的扭过来与自己对视，看见情欲在光的身体里涌动，但光只是咬着下唇，湿漉漉的眼中带着不加遮掩的敌意。

“滚开...！嗯啊...不要.....啊...不要碰...！”芝诺斯用双手覆上光丰满的双乳肆意揉搓，时不时用指缝之间夹弄着光之战士充血的乳珠，偶尔恶意的揉捏按搓让光之战士爽的不自觉弓起腰部。芝诺斯下身狰狞的性器在光被喷合拢的大腿之间来回抽动，光的双腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤很快就被蹭出了一片红印。  
“....嗯啊！不...唔...快停下”光的性器随着芝诺斯的抽动不可避免的一下下蹭在他腰部缠绕着的粗糙绷带上，马眼里早已溢出了滴滴透明的液体。绝顶的刺激让光的眼角涌出泪水，后穴的瘙痒几乎摧毁了他的自制力，光是拒绝的话语就已经足够违心。  
芝诺斯好心的停止了抽动，修长的指节探入光早已溃不成军的后穴，意外的发现里面湿的就连床单也快要沾上淫液。

“嗯？挚友，你的身体怎么变得这么淫荡”没发现自己说漏了嘴，芝诺斯一边舔弄啃咬着光的乳房，一边略带惊讶地抬了抬眼。光饱胀的胸肌在芝诺斯的玩弄下留下了一排排牙印，时不时要命的吸吮带来难以言喻的酸涩让光觉得下一秒就要有什么东西喷射而出。湿热的舌尖绕着乳珠一圈圈打转，偶尔叼住乳珠轻轻的用齿贝研磨使得光的乳珠更加鲜红欲滴。

扩张的手指也一刻没停下来，在湿润的穴口浅而快速的抽动着。

“嗯啊——！！”敏感点被密集而快速的戳弄使得光之战士只能放声呻吟，甚至没来得及注意眼前这个“无影”的不对劲。微微弓起的腰腹与芝诺斯的胸膛紧贴在一起，乍一看就像一只被煮熟的虾。

将手指从泥泞的后穴抽出，芝诺斯托着光的臀瓣，将光的双腿掰到最大。忍耐已久的硕大欲望终于连根挺入，用力地像是连囊袋都要一起塞进去一样。

“啊啊啊啊——！”光之战士几乎将头抵入枕头的羽绒里，后穴的空虚被一瞬间满足，芝诺斯的插入像是触及到了最深的宫口，无与伦比的快感在身体里的每一处同时爆发，就像是夜空中炸裂的烟花，最后又都化作酥麻的电流汇聚到了小腹处。光高昂的性器在没有帮助的情况下靠着灭顶的快感在情欲的浪潮中再次射精，喷出的精液和绷带上晕染的血色交汇，加速了这场荒唐的性爱。

“嗯、嗯啊....别、别那么快...唔..要..要不行了”连说话都断断续续，光的脑中只剩下一片空白，身体无意识的散发出了一圈微弱的光晕，随后马上消失在了满屋的月色里。芝诺斯没有给光一点喘息的时间，无视可能带来的伤口恶化，加速抽动着的阴茎像是猎豹一般冲撞着光的身体，微微向上翘起的龟头每一次插入都正好碾过光的敏感点，每一次出入都带起阵阵的水声。

“哈...”芝诺斯揉搓着光的臀部，性器整个被湿润的小穴紧紧包裹吸吮的感觉让他不自觉地发出满足的音节。拉扯着光撞不断向自己，每一次的进入都顶进最深，结实的床板耐不住主人粗暴地使用发出咯吱咯吱的响声。

在一阵极乐的折磨后，芝诺斯将阴茎整个的拔出，只剩龟头在穴口浅浅的进出，一边恶劣的调戏光之战士：“大英雄，对我这个无影满意吗”

光之战士被艹的眼中一片朦胧，他使劲摇了摇头，妄图使自己清醒过来。巨大的耻辱与后续得不到满足的空虚感让光羞愤交加。

“哈啊...我不会放...嗯...”光用发红的眼睛恶狠狠的盯着芝诺斯，好不容易积攒了一点力气正悄悄地活动着发酸的手腕。突然间眼角的余光发现芝诺斯的身上好像多出了一个标记，一瞬间的理智回笼让光在电光火石间明白自己被耍了。

光之战士呼了口气，悬在心口的疑惑突然解开。随之而来的瘙痒促使着他扭动腰肢迎着芝诺斯的动作往下摆动，芝诺斯的粗长再次填满了光后穴的空虚。

“哼...但是身体倒是诚实”芝诺斯的阴茎猝不及防的被光湿润的肠道再次包围，差点控制不住泄出去。性器在光的体内不断涨大，连穴口的褶皱都被一一撑平。

两人的动作相互迎合，芝诺斯每一次的重重插入都带动着光的呻吟，啪啪的抽插声和光之战士婉转的低吟相互迎合，纯洁的月色下燃烧着的是无尽的欲火。

“那里...不可以..嗯啊...！太...太深了...啊...”感觉到光的小穴深处仿佛还有一个狭小的入口，芝诺斯隐约捕捉到了光身体异常的真相，他一边欣赏着光之战士淫乱的表情，用龟头狠狠撞击着宫口，快感的溪流在光的小腹处汇聚，形成了欢愉的汪洋。

“嗯啊..！.芝、芝诺斯...！”宫口被一下下撞击的酸涩快感让光激烈的扭动着身体，口中胡乱的叫着芝诺斯的名字，双手在最后一刻得以解放。

“嗯...”芝诺斯撑在光的身前，十指与光相扣，随着最后一次猛烈的撞击，光的肠道无意识的收紧，属于芝诺斯的精液尽数射在了光的身体深处。光只感觉小腹中被热流填满，仿佛有什么东西在还在吸收着这股热流。

“混蛋..”精疲力尽的光闭上眼，在彻底睡去之前给了芝诺斯一个中肯的评价。

夜里的躁动终于停止了。

翌日，加雷马皇宫。  
“芝诺斯，我的儿子，你私自把艾欧泽亚的英雄叫过来，想必应该有合理的解释”坐在皇位上的瓦利斯皇帝眯起眼，仔细的审视着站在台阶下与自己对视的芝诺斯。

“呵，自然是我找到了更快的统治艾欧泽亚的方法”

“方法？”

“光之战士”

“哦？你打算将他囚禁在这吗，别忘了，你曾败给过他。”瓦利斯露出了个嘲讽的笑容，好心的提醒自己这个才拿回身体的大儿子。

“不是囚禁，是迎娶”芝诺斯估算着光之战士差不多将要苏醒，突然失去了和瓦利斯说话的兴趣。头也不回地向殿外走去

“？？”

“哦，对了”走到门口芝诺斯仿佛想起来什么，回过身看了一眼瓦利斯说道：“你可能还要有孙子了，赶快退位”

“？？？”

“你孙子可能还是个精灵也说不定”

“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”


	3. 狩猎的第三个步骤：享用

“唔...又来了”光之战士呼出一口热气，半靠在廊间的窗台上，稍微多出边缘的石梗顶在腰窝，稍稍缓解了腰部的酸涩。他一只手抚上隆起的腹部，用温热的手掌轻轻地打圈安抚着有些闹腾的胎儿，为了转移自己的注意力，思绪也开始发散

一觉睡醒，还没有消化完自己怀孕了的震惊事实，光之战士就又在不可思议中和芝诺斯在加雷马首都举行了婚礼。艾欧泽亚的英雄和加雷马帝国的皇太子正式结为夫夫，同时加雷马暂停进攻艾欧泽亚。因为太多人听到这件震惊全家的喜事后的第一反应是“你在做梦吧？”，所以这场带来了和平的婚礼后来还多被称作“梦中婚礼”。

其中值得一提的是拂晓血盟和艾欧泽亚同盟军的领袖都作为亲属出席——虽然是全副武装的。当天为了准备计策而来晚了的众人在悠扬的乐声中踹开大门，下一步准备拯救光之战士的时候已然发现婚礼已经进行到一半，穿着特制礼服的光之战士正被身着同样款式礼服的芝诺斯搂着腰按头接吻。

还挺投入。

瓦利斯坐在正中的席位上，面无表情的脸上脸色阴沉的像是能滴出水来。

婚礼除了侍者并没有太多的人参加，承受了他年龄不该拥有的打击的阿尔菲诺强行反应了过来，左右看看像是中了石化的伙伴，用不知道哪来的勇气又悄悄把踹开的门合上了。

众人在门口面面相觑地沉默了可能有一个世纪那么漫长，最后桑德瑞克率先把武器收起来，咳嗽了两声，摸出了身上不知道从哪里掏出被团的皱皱巴巴的请柬，大家才又浑身僵硬地以来宾的身份重新走了进去。

瓦利斯的心情突然好了很多。

腹中又是一阵异动，光的注意力被强行拉了回来。他的安抚并没有成功，子宫里的胎儿在这两个月芝诺斯平均一周三到四次的浇灌下越发的茁壮成长，光之战士的肚子像是吹气球一样的膨胀起来，最后到了现在像是个饱满的大西瓜。

[再这样下去，大概再过两、三个月就能解放了]光之战士有一搭没一搭的想着，窗缝中漏出的冷风和他身体中浮起的热度形成了对比，他的脸上微微泛着红晕，双手托着沉甸甸的腹底慢慢向书房移动，肚腹的涨大让他不得不将腿迈的更开，行动也变得迟缓起来。光不禁回想起这几个月来身体像是被玩坏了一样的被芝诺斯在做爱中被开发、挖掘，孕期身体的敏感和腹中的渴求精液的空虚让光不得不屈服于欲望，他甚至还在高潮中被操的从饱胀的乳头里喷射出了奶水。

“你以后可千万别像芝诺斯一样欠揍”光想着想着，摸了摸肚子，发情期让他的后穴变得湿润，也像被蚂蚁爬过，密密麻麻的瘙痒感开始逐渐在身体里蔓延开。而当光之战士推开房门，那个被拿来当做反面教材的对象倒像是恭候多时一般站在门口，好整以暇地等待光之战士送上门。

“千万别像我...什么？”芝诺斯漫不经心地发问。他异于常人的听力早在数分前就听见了光之战士的脚步，他拉过光，把他按在合起的门板背后，顺手褪下了他身上宽松的长袍。

虽然已经进入冬季，但幸好皇宫内的供暖足以让人忽视季节。只有轻柔的丝质衣物才能让光敏感的乳房能够不被衣物摩擦到产奶。即使是这样，胸口的位置也难免印下一小圈奶渍。顶替了原本健硕的腹肌，光圆润而高挺的肚腹挺立在两人之间，常年锻炼的成果在这几个月间被逐渐撑散，而光半抬起头的性器也被隆起的腹部阻挡，半硬半软地翘着。

芝诺斯俯下身，张口含住了光一侧的乳头重重吸吮，另一只手用力揉搓着光满涨的乳房，指甲尖端剐蹭着早已红肿不堪的乳尖，怀孕导致长时间酸胀的乳房开始分泌奶水，皇太子手部毫不留情地挤压让光之战士像是连脚尖都要扣进地板，他眯着眼昂起脖颈，闭着眼从喉间胡乱的发出呻吟，活像只发情的猫。

“嗯啊....好胀....快...帮我弄出来..”光双手无力的搭在芝诺斯的肩上，孕腹被芝诺斯的欺上前的身体压下了一定弧度，腹中的胎儿感受到空间的缩小，开始踢动着进行抗议。

“唔！芝诺斯...轻点...他在动..！”光之战士将手绕在芝诺斯的后颈，吃痛的扯了扯芝诺斯的长发。

“真是不乖的孩子，既然这样....”作为父亲可要好好教育。芝诺斯舔了舔嘴唇上沾到的奶渍，直起身子，大方的为两人之间留足力空间。光之战士还没来得及安抚腹中的骚动，就被芝诺斯打横抱起放在了书桌上，双腿也被自然拉开，呈现出一个门户大开的姿势。而芝诺斯则毫无预兆的将勃起的肉棒挺身操了进去。

“嗯啊——！”光下意识的用双手托住浑圆的腹底，企图减轻剧烈的性爱带来的刺激；泥泞而瘙痒的后穴在一瞬间得到了被捅入、充实，近几个月来被频繁使用的后穴并没有丝毫松弛，反而因为发情期的原因变得愈发紧致。狭窄的肠道被撑的光滑无比，正带着一阵阵筋挛包裹按压着芝诺斯的性器。

光感觉自己像是要被捅穿，芝诺斯巨大的肉棒顶端，椭圆的龟头正死死顶着早已闭合的宫口戳弄，光像是条板上钉钉的鱼，但他的双脚却环绕着缠紧芝诺斯劲瘦的腰部，想要引芝诺斯靠的更近一些。

感受到光后穴的收缩，芝诺斯用力地操弄着光的后穴，囊袋不断拍打着光的臀部，肉体的碰撞声和光不时抽气声一同回荡在安静的书房里。

“哈、哈啊......“光之战士努力护着腹部，但整个人还是被操的跟着上下晃动。怀孕的巨腹像是一个大水球，随着芝诺斯的每一次出入都摇晃着发出啪啪的水声。

每一次都将肉棒抽出到只留龟头卡在穴口，又再次重重的操进去，不断换动着撞击的角度，芝诺斯乐此不疲地撞击着光之战士稚嫩的宫口，像是想要将它再次操开。

“呜.....孩、嗯...孩子还在里面...” 腹中传来淡淡的酸涩感，原本紧闭的宫口渐渐被芝诺斯操开了缝隙。芝诺斯的肉棒在光的体内不断开疆扩土，最终成功卡进了狭窄的宫口，而光也在这巨大的刺激下失声射出了粘稠的精液。

“....咝，我亲爱的光...”芝诺斯被高潮的光之战士夹的吸了一口气，他看向光起伏着的腹部，俯下身亲吻着光的肚尖。“这个孩子要是个精灵，你就再帮我生一个吧。”

“不、嗯...不可能” 

“或许你没理解我的意思，挚友。”芝诺斯顿了顿，笑道：“这并不是一个选择”

芝诺斯拉起光的身子，让光尽可能的贴近自己，即将足月的腹部艰难的卡在两人中间。感受到不属于自己父亲气息的侵入，逐渐成长的胎儿在光的腹中激烈的挣扎起来，腹中酸楚的同时夹杂着异样的快感，胎头无意识的一下下按压在光的前列腺，来自后穴和腹中的双重夹攻让光在才射不久的情况下尖叫着又进行了一次干性高潮。

“嗯啊啊啊啊——！”芝诺斯抬起光的臀部，对准收缩的穴口重重压下。光本就怀孕的身体带着两人份的重量一下子将芝诺斯非人般的性器全部吃下，龟头长驱直入，直接操开了宫口捅进了子宫内部，甚至隐隐碰到了胎膜。

“哈.....”被温热的液体包围，芝诺斯也终于将浓稠的精液全数射进了光的子宫里。

得到了补给的胎儿也逐渐安分下来了。


End file.
